


Moon's Secret

by LilyCissa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Isaac doesn't have an anchor, Isaac is taken, Other, Tumblr Prompt, canon divergence - season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the full moon.”<br/>He looks at you feeling both sorry and anxious, as if he knew exactly what he was like on the big bad night of the month. You’re not a wolf, so you usually don’t care about the moon, but things change, don’t they? You want to ask if he’s really this violent when turning under the moonlight, but you don’t. This time, you know how stupid a question it is.</p>
<p>Based on prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This short oneshot is based on this prompt, by [Library of Fallen Worlds](http://library-of-fallen-worlds.tumblr.com/)  
> “Isaac Lahey is taken by the Argents during a full moon, along with OC. While Isaac is being unable to control his wolf, he attacks OC, who manage to escape. Then Isaac is unreachable for weeks, until he finally shows up at high school like nothing ever happened.”  
> I kind of rewrote the prompt (I didn't save it at first, my bad), sorry.   
> Hope you'll like it !
> 
> Cissa

At first, you don’t realize what’s happening. You’re just feeling exhausted, as if you haven’t slept properly in days. Then, you begin to understand that something is wrong with you. You can’t move. You can’t even speak. Your mind is dazzled, still sedated by whatever they put in your veins. Whoever ‘they’ are. You try to remember, in vain. So you just give up and focus on your senses. The smell of sour-and-sweet copper is overwhelming. Blood. You don’t even need your powers to know that particular scent. Then, you realize that, on a base of the old dust and moisture of a long-since-abandoned building was the tip note of clean laundry, sweat and the wild musc of game. You know that smell.

“Isaac” you say, without even realizing how hard it is for you to speak.

He lifts his head, look at you, but doesn’t seem to know who you are. You don’t really hang out with him or his friends, even if you know about their little secrets.

In fact, you think that Isaac might be wondering why and how you even know his name, since he doesn’t know yours. It’s been a long time now that you have a little crush on him, especially since he was turned into a werewolf. You may not be a wolf yourself, but you sure as hell have a little thing for puppies. You’re not a stalker, but your memory always seems more efficient when it was about him.

You keep talking, trying to get to know how on earth both of you ended up here. You give him your name, half hoping his eyes would light up with the sudden realization that he actually knows you. They don’t, though. He just shakes his head apologetically, and you slightly sigh, resigned.

And you still don’t know where you are. It looks and smells like a basement, one not so often used. Nobody besides Isaac and you is around, so you can’t even try to ask why you’re here in the first place. How frustrating…! You try to pull the chains, to squeeze your body and get rid of them, all to no avail.

“Those things are specially made for us…” Isaac says. “I hope we’re not saturday.”

“Why?” you ask. You can be a little naive sometimes.

“It’s the full moon.”

He looks at you feeling both sorry and anxious, as if he knew exactly what he was like on the big bad night of the month. You’re not a wolf, so you usually don’t care about the moon, but things change, don’t they? You want to ask if he’s really this violent when turning under the moonlight, but you don’t. This time, you know how stupid a question it is.

You soon realize that he doesn’t have any anchor at all. As the pale light enters the room and touches Isaac’s skin, he starts to change. His eyes turn a yellowish glow, and his wolf fangs grow. He’s now totally into his werewolf mode,when you just stand here looking for an escape. His growl first paralyzes you, and then puts you in an utter panic state. He pulls his chains, breaking them easily. Yielding to fear, you shut your eyes and just wait for what should happen to happen. You can’t hope to break free like he did, and even if you could, you don’t think you’d be able to win a fight against such a big wolf.

Yet, Isaac’s claws never touched you. You hear growls, several of them, so you open your eyes. You didn’t expect something like that. A bulky man with jet black hair, a shadow of a beard and light hazel eyes. He could be handsome, but right now you’re so terrified by Isaac’s transformation and his grumpy face that you can’t think of anything but run. And after breaking your chains, that’s precisely what he’s asking of you.

“Run! Get out! Now!”

He doesn’t have to repeat it, and while he’s holding back Isaac, you just flee by the hole he made into the wall. Just by punching it. Wolves never cease to amaze you, even in these situations.

* * *

 

Weeks went by, and Isaac went missing. You think it’s because of you, or maybe because the man that came and save you that night had killed him. To be honest, you’re feeling guilty since, although you’re not the one to blame. You also realized that you don’t know why you were taken with him, or by who. You just figured out you should resume your life as if nothing happened, and for a few weeks, it actually worked.

You saw the black-haired man roaming around high school, talking to McCall or Stilinski. You tried to overhear their conversations, but your mother always told you that wasn’t polite, and that your powers weren’t made for that. Curiosity is killing you though, and you’re not even a cat! Well, not really.

“…fine?”

“He is. I’m just waiting for the next full moon to see if he can stay in control.”

Stilinski and McCall look concerned, but don’t argue any further. You find it a bit weird, but guess that the big one is the Alpha. Your sense of smell already told you about McCall anyway.

“So, who did that?” he asks.

“The Argents, who else?” his best friend answers.

Your heart missed a beat. You do know an Argent, Allison. She seems nice, and she even dated McCall, why them?

“Stiles is right. No offense, Scott. There’s a good chance that the oldest branch of the family, I don’t think Allison would have agreed on something like this.”

“But why?”

The Alpha shrugs. “They’re hunters. We’re at war. Do they really need a reason?”

This time, you’re almost certain your heart stopped beating completely. The Argents were hunters…? Like in the ‘everything-not-really-human-but-trying-to-be’ hunters? Fear pierces your chest, and you just stop listening. You think you know enough. For a split second, you wonder if you should tell your mother about the hunters, and the ‘war’ between them and the wolves, but protection would mean leaving Beacon Hills, and you don’t want that. That’s stupid, but that’s how you feel.

* * *

 

 

You walk in the corridor, too focused on your maths to worry about the shadow behind you, when it suddenly land a hand on you and pull you aside.

“Hey!” you scream, only before seeing Isaac’s face. The memory of the basement is so vivid you try to escape. He lets go immediately when he understands your fear. You just need time to adjust: he seems quite normal.

“You? What do you want from me?” you ask.

“I want nothing _from_ you. I… I just wanted to apologize.”

“It’s been more than a month, Isaac!”

“I couldn’t come earlier. I’m sorry. I really is. Now it’s ok, I promise. I just wanted you to know.”

He says your name with a wide smile, genuinely pleased he remembered it. Then it fades, revealing a more perplexed face.

“Why would they take you?”

‘You’re not a werewolf’ doesn’t need to be said. You sigh, not knowing where to begin. You’re not quite human, that’s true and he knows it, but your kind tends to be seen as weird, even by other supernatural creatures. After long seconds of hesitation, you just shake your head.

“I’m not like you, but I can’t tell you about it.”

Considering the face Isaac is making, you said too much or not enough. Too bad, because you’re not saying another word about this part of yourself.

“I don’t want any part in your fights. I just want to be left alone.” you add when you realize Isaac is waiting for you to say something.

“Alright. I understand. I don’t know if Derek will, though.”

“Derek?”

“The Alpha.”

Oh. So that’s his name. You slightly nod.

“Doesn’t seem nice, that one.”

“He isn’t. But he only tries to do the right thing.”

You just shrug, and look away from Isaac. This face is making you really uncomfortable… by making you too comfortable, that’s why.

“Anyway…” Isaac resumes, “How about you help me with classes I missed?”

It’s your turn to frown. Is he really doing what you think he’s doing?

“Why asking me this? Don’t you have friends? A pack of them?”

“Maybe I’m tired of seeing their faces.”

You really want to tell him to leave you alone, but you know you’d lie doing that. You can’t help but smile.

“Ok but you’re not coming at my place, and I’m not entering the wolf’s den.”

You’re worried about what your mother would think if you invite a werewolf, and you don’t want to risk the Argents mistaking you for one of them. Once is enough, really.

“So… where?” Isaac’s not arguing, that’s a good thing, at least.

“The library? Meet me after the econ class.”

He nods, smiling even more widely than before. He’s really cute, you think. Dangerously handsome too. You can’t decide. You know it’s not the best thing to do to get attached to a boy that nearly ripped your throat out, but you can’t fight those feelings inside. Yet, you know that if everything goes your way and you end up going out with him, it’d only be the beginning of your problems. Things we do for love…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meet me on Tumblr !   
> Messy main blog : [Galaxies, Stones, and Shit](http://galaxies-stones-and-shit.tumblr.com/)  
> Clean fanfiction blog : [Captain MultiFandom](http://captain-multifandom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
